


Холодное нынче лето

by Lea_J_Sinclair, WTF_MOSK



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Какое холодное нынче лето! — С улыбкой говорит Байрон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодное нынче лето

_" — Как все это закончится?  
— В огне."_

— Какое холодное нынче лето! — С улыбкой говорит Байрон. Они сидят в кругу, словно в лесу у костра, только посредине вместо огня — огромный чайник с кипятком. На нижних уровнях всегда зябко, и они привычно кутаются во что есть: платки, шали, теплые свитера. Только Байрон, как всегда, сидит в одной рубашке, будто ему тепло, и сейчас действительно лето.

Шаги пси-копов эхом звучат в сознании — все их слышат. Страх заполняет комнату удушливым туманом. 

— Еще чаю? — Предлагает Байрон светским тоном. Лите хочется выбить чашку у него из рук. 

— Чаю?!! Что ты делаешь? Вам нужно бежать!

— Но бежать некуда. 

Он держит чашку в ладонях так, будто она не обжигает руки. 

Лита берет чашку. 

— Какое маленькое нынче лето, — улыбается Байрон. — В нем не спрячешься. 

Ему тоже страшно. 

 

...Его бьют, даже несмотря на то, что он не сопротивляется. Вначале кулаком, сильно, в глазах на секунду темнеет и ноги подкашиваются. Упасть не дают, удерживают за шиворот и стягивают запястья пластиковыми наручниками. А потом, уже связанного, наотмашь по губам. Все это молча и просто так — он ни слова не произнес. Губы горят от удара, во рту собирается кровь. 

И тут входит Бестер. На короткий миг он хмурится, раздраженно рассматривает разбитое лицо, словно хочет одернуть своих ищеек. Но просто отпускает их взглядом. 

Он смотрит на Байрона с сострадательным упреком, словно на мальчишку, по собственной глупости разбившего коленки. Усмехается, когда мебель в комнате покрывается корой, а наручники превращаются в сухие ветки, и сам ступает на порыжевший от мороза мох, не дожидаясь, пока тот подползет к ногам. Смотрит на низкое серое небо.

— Я думал, что тебе немного больше пятнадцати,— говорит с легким разочарованием. 

— Может быть мне пятнадцать, а может — и сто пятьдесят. 

Ему инстинктивно хочется размять руки, но это не поможет — ведь там, в комнате, наручники по прежнему врезаются в тело. 

— Так вот как выглядит твой мозг изнутри, — задумчиво говорит Бестер, оглядываясь. — Такой... Жалкий. Сухой. Съежившиеся синапсы, потрескавшаяся кора. Отмирающие нервные волокна. 

Вместо запаха листьев воздух в лесу теперь смердит гниющей плотью, а от дерева рядом с ним отслаивается кора и куски влажной волокнистой древесины, похожей на мясо. 

Бестер ломает его мир, как пожелает, выворачивает наизнанку. У него нет сил сопротивляться. 

Ноги вязнут в чавкающей трясине, белесой, покрытой тонкой пленочкой плесени, с тошнотворными розовыми пузырями, словно разлагающиеся мозги, вылезающие из вскрытой черепной коробки. Это... похоже. То, что Бестер делает сейчас. Он вскрывает голову Байрона, так же больно и безжалостно, как пилкой для трепанации. 

И смотрит, своим фирменным усталым, сочувствующим, лживым взглядом. И потом говорит негромко:

— Неудивительно, что ты предал меня. 

Это ощущается, как пощечина. У Байрона сбивается дыхание, дрожат руки. Лес чернеет, ветви изгибаются под неестественными углами, скрючиваются и сохнут. 

Сейчас подходящий миг, чтобы использовать свою злость и выкинуть Бестера из обезображенного леса. Но он просто стоит. 

Ветки шиповника скользят, обвивают руки, прокалывают рубашку, и та рвется с треском. Шипы впиваются в спину, и он чувствует, как сантиметр за сантиметром рвется кожа, лопается, сочится кровью. Поясницу щекочет теплая струйка. 

От него ждут — не то извинений, не то крика. 

Байрон смеется. Тихо и горько, и трупную вонь перебивает запах полыни. 

Он ласкает кончиками пальцев шиповник, раздирая подушечки, окрашивая стебли в алое. Каждый палец по очереди — левая рука, правая. 

— Я заберу тебя на Землю, и там мы поговорим. Ты заслуживаешь наказания за свое предательство, но потом... Я надеюсь, ты сможешь сделать правильный выбор. 

— Наказания? Да, я безусловно заслуживаю наказания за свои злодеяния. 

Бестер оглядывается, резко, нервно, потому что внезапно в воздухе не по лесному воняет бензином. 

И деревья вспыхивают огнем. Бестер заслоняет лицо рукой, ведь он чувствует не только жар, но и то, что стоит за ним — безумную смесь вины и боли. 

Деревья горят, листья осыпаются им на головы черным пеплом. Руки Байрона покрываются пузырями ожогов, кожа лопается, кровь стекает по пальцам, капает на траву. Ему хочется завыть от боли, но он привык терпеть этот пожар, день за днем. Он поднимает руку, с почерневшей, обугленной кожей, ногти отслаиваются, отпадают от одного касания, но они не нужны. У него на груди не осталось мяса, лишь закопченные кости грудины, обугленные ребра и лохмотья кожи на них. Между ними можно просунуть руку. 

Новая боль прошивает тело, когда сосуды лопаются от рывка. Сердце в руках отчаянно колотится. В реальности он бы давным-давно умер. Ничего не чувствовал.. Даже если бы он сейчас пошел с Бестером, они не смогли бы причинить ему большей боли, чем он причиняет себе сам. 

Бестер отшатывается от протянутой ему руки с бьющимся сердцем. 

— Оно никогда не горит,— с трудом выговаривает Байрон обожженными губами. 

Он почти хочет, чтобы Бестер взял у него сердце. Потому что оно никогда не горит, никогда не сгорит дотла. 

Бестер разрывает лес, как тряпку. 

Байрон опускает голову, чтобы скрыть, что у него огромные зрачки, и колотится сердце. Он слышит голос Бестера "отдайте хотя бы его", чувствует руку на плече, морщится. Отдайте. И тогда все закончится. 

Так, как должно закончиться, чтобы это было честно и правильно, и по-настоящему. 

В огне.

 

...Они обступают Байрона. Молча, потому что слова не нужны. Кто-то ласково гладит по щеке возле синяка, словно хочет унять боль. Зря. Сильнее всего болит не разбитое лицо. 

Обнимают, все по очереди, иногда задевая спину там, где он все еще чувствует разорванную шипами кожу. Прижимаются к груди, где между обугленных костей лежит вырванное сердце, и от их объятий, от их нежности еще больней. 

Он не заслужил. 

Лита приходит последней, когда все, что можно было сказать — сказано, в комнате горят свечи, и все спокойны хотя бы с виду. Обнимает его, так же, как и все, но потом отступает в сторону. Кто-то один начинает петь, и все подхватывают, негромко, слаженно. Байрон тоже поет. Поет Лита, и ее увлекают ближе, в тесный круг, обнимают. 

Серые низкие тучи сгущаются, чернеют, и на остовы деревьев падают первые капли. Холодная вода остужает выжженную землю, смывает пепел, копоть и гарь. Освобождает оставшиеся нетронутыми пожаром ростки, мелкие и жалкие, но живые. Холодает. С реки срывается ледяной ветер и приносит обратно сорванную с деревьев листву. 

В лесу вновь воцаряется ветреное, холодное лето.

 

And we will all come together  
In a better place  
A better place than this  
My love will guide you  
My love will hold you  
And my love will show you the way  
There will come a tomorrow  
Where we're free from our sorrows  
And our love will show us a way*

 

*И мы все придем  
В другое место,  
Где будет лучше чем здесь.  
Моя любовь поведет тебя,  
Моя любовь будет поддерживать тебя,  
Моя любовь осветит твой путь.  
И когда настанет завтрашний день,  
Мы позабудем наши горести  
И наша любовь поведет нас.


End file.
